


Support the Cause

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Vernon Boyd, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, sexual suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles isn’t sure why he let Danny convince him to participate in the charity date auction at the Jungle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> fandom-madnessess said: Could you do “I saw that. You just checked me out.” for Boyd/Stiles? ♥
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, bb! Fic #14 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

The Jungle is extremely crowded tonight, which is a good thing. There’s a special charity auction that’s happening at the main bar sponsored by Paul’s Place, which is a shelter for homeless LGBTQA teens that just opened up last year. Danny’s a volunteer there, and he’s the one who drafted Stiles into participating tonight.

“No one is going to bid on me, Danny,” Stiles says, shaking his head as he looks at the hunks being auctioned off for a date.

“Not with that attitude, they won’t,” Danny agrees. “You’re hot, Stiles. You need to own it and go out there and make them all want you. You’ll get tons of bids. Simple as that.”

“Simple as that, my ass.” Stiles shakes his head. He’s not insecure usually, having dealt with that back in high school, but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid enough to think he’ll get as many bids as Danny or the firefighter who looks like he could benchpress a Toyota or even the lithe law student who’ll totally appeal to those with an interest in twinks.

“Your ass is actually one of your best features.” Danny smacks said ass and winks. “You just have to shake it a little to get the bids rolling.”

“If it meant getting more money for the shelter, you’d have me go out there in a g-string,” Stiles points out. When he sees Danny’s eyes start to gleam, he quickly steps away. “Would you look at that? I see someone I just _have_ to speak to.”

It’s a close call, but Stiles manages to escape with his dignity, and clothes, intact. He makes his way through the crowd to go to the second bar, which isn’t nearly as busy since the action is going to be taking place at the other one. He shoulders his way to the front and orders a shot of Sperm along with a Screaming Orgasm. It’s the kind of night where he’s sort of hoping he gets lucky, so why not help himself along with his drinks of choice?

There’s a low snort to his left, and he glances over curiously. When he sees that it’s Boyd standing there, he can’t really hide his surprise. “I didn’t think you liked crowds?” he says, leaning in so he can be heard over the music and chatter.

“I don’t.” Boyd arches a brow and shrugs a broad shoulder that Stiles has thought about having his legs hooked over more times that he should probably admit. “Parrish told me about the auction, though. Thought I’d come support the cause.”

“Right. Jordan said he’d try to stop by.” Stiles feels that ridiculous nervous fluttering in his gut that always seems to appear whenever he’s around Boyd. He’d spent years trying to befriend him back in high school and only ever reached a point where Boyd tolerated him. When they both ended up working for the BHSD, he thought maybe they’d become friends, but Boyd doesn’t really let anyone in except for Isaac and Erica, both of whom always seem able to wiggle past any defenses.

“He’s bringing Lydia.” Boyd raises his glass, taking a swallow of the amber colored liquor then licking his lips as he puts the glass back on the bar. He side-eyes Stiles. “Surprised Allison isn’t here yet.”

“She’s planning to bid on Kira, so she’ll be here.” Stiles looks up as the bartender puts his drinks in front of him. He picks up the shot of Sperm and winks at Boyd. “Bottom’s up!” He drinks it quickly, but he almost chokes when he notices Boyd look at his ass.

“You’re supposed to swallow, Stiles. Not spit,” Boyd drawls, lips curling ever so slightly as he drags his thumb down the side of his glass.

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Stiles stares at him. “I did see that, didn’t I?”

“I don’t know. Did you?” Boyd deadpans. He gives Stiles that stoic look that he usually interprets as a silent judgment about how talkative and energetic Stiles is, especially since he tends to flail a little more around people he finds attractive in a ‘I want to date you and have your babies’ kind of way. Not that he can _have_ babies or even really wants any for at least another decade.

“You’re just fucking with me,” Stiles mutters, sliding the shot glass across the bar before picking up the cocktail. He licks at the Bailey’s first because the frothy cream is his favorite part. After lapping up a few licks of the cream, he takes a sip. The vodka is strong, but he welcomes the liquid courage so he can make it through prancing around on a bar without having his clumsiness interfere with his attempts to be sexy.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to drink that.” Boyd’s voice is deep and slightly husky, and it’s right against Stiles’ ear. He squeaks, though he’ll totally deny that to his grave, and looks over to find Boyd _right there_. “If you’re trying to get bids by lapping at cream like it’s a tasty hole, you’re putting yourself at risk.”

“I—what?” Stiles totally shouldn’t be getting turned on by hearing Boyd say things like lapping and tasty hole, but he’s horny and has been in lust slash love with the guy since freshman year in high school, so he deserves a break. Damn it.

“They’ll expect sex, Stiles,” Boyd says bluntly. “If you keep on with your tongue and your fucking fingers and your eyes smoldering like you want it so bad you can’t stand it, some creep is going to win you and won’t take no for an answer.”

Stiles snorts. “Right. Because I can’t take care of myself if someone doesn’t think consent is important. I appreciate the concern, big guy, but I’m kind of hoping that tonight _does_ end with sex. It’s been a while, and I’m going to get carpal tunnel at the rate I’m going if I don’t find someone willing to help me out.”

Boyd narrows his eyes. “That’s a good pep talk there, but you don’t do casual. The only time you did was junior year when Heather used you to get rid of her virginity, and you didn’t _realize_ it was a one-time thing until afterwards.”

“I can do casual,” Stiles denies, putting his drink down and facing Boyd. “Sure, I prefer relationships, but I don’t seem to have any luck finding those, so I’m embracing the casual sex thing. Tonight is going to be my coming out party, if you will.” He slugs Boyd’s shoulder and gives him a fake grin even as his hand hurts like he hit a rock wall. While he totally supports Boyd’s gym regime because it seems to make him happy, Stiles sorta misses the softer Boyd from junior high and the early years of high school. Wait. High school. “How did you know about me and Heather?”

“Everyone knew.” Boyd looks away and fiddles with his glass, avoiding Stiles’ gaze.

“Yeah, no, they didn’t because I was a loser with one best friend until senior year when Scott started dating Allison,” Stiles points out. “Lydia doesn’t even know about the Heather thing, and she’s been my stepsister for five years now.”

A nerve in Boyd’s cheek twitches. “Maybe Erica mentioned it. I don’t remember. It was years ago. She used to have a crush on you, you know?” Boyd snorts. “No, I’m sure you didn’t know. You never have been very smart about stuff like that.”

“Nah, that’s not it because you also mentioned knowing that I haven’t done casual with anyone since Heather.” Stiles stares at Boyd as he starts to get a sneaky suspicion that he hopes isn’t just wishful thinking. “You’ve been watching me, haven’t you?”

“Why would I do that?” Boyd gives him that trademark ‘you dumbass’ look, but Stiles is paying closer attention this time and not focusing on his own reaction to Boyd. Now, he sees everything he’s missed, and he can’t believe no one told him Boyd was pining for him at the same time he’s been pining for Boyd.

“I _am_ a dumbass,” he whispers, deciding to take a chance by leaning in and pressing his mouth against Boyd’s lips. Boyd stiffens, and Stiles starts to pull away, feeling the warmth of a blush starting on his neck, fully aware he’ll look like a splotchy mess in no time, if he doesn’t die from embarrassment first because this was so stupid. Thank God Allison is his partner and not Boyd because work is going to be super awkward.

“Yeah, you are,” Boyd grumbles before he’s gripping the back of Stiles’ head and pulling him in for another kiss. One that starts off firm but gentles, becomes exploratory, lips parting and tongues tasting, deepening until Stiles realizes he’s climbed Boyd and is being held against the bar by strong arms and hands cupping his ass.

They pull apart when they hear an announcer calling all participants for the auction to the front. Stiles is breathing heavy, lips already feeling a bit swollen, and he knows he’s flushed because he can feel the warmth in his cheeks. “I, uh, I need to go,” he stammers, swaying in to ghost his mouth across Boyd’s.

Boyd tightens his grip. “No. I’ll send Mahealani a fucking donation,” Boyd says, throwing some money on the bar and _carrying_ Stiles to the front door of the club. “I’m taking you to dinner, then we’re going to make out for a couple of hours. In the morning, I’ll make you breakfast, and we’ll make out for a few more hours.”

“Um, it sounds like you’ve got it all figured out,” Stiles says, not even protesting that Boyd’s carrying him because, damn, it’s kinda hot.

“I do.” Boyd looks at him as they step outside, and he finally releases his grip, letting Stiles stand up. “Only been thinking about it since sixth grade.”

“Oh,” Stiles whispers, understanding now why it’s making out instead of orgasms. Not that orgasms won’t be a part of making out. He’s been thinking about this nearly as long, after all. “I’ve thought about a lot, too, you know? Since I was fourteen.”

“We’ll start with one of mine then move on to one of yours. Then make new ones,” Boyd promises, lips curving into a beautiful smile before he kisses Stiles again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
